


Playing Your Role

by Hibibun



Category: End Roll (Video Game)
Genre: Canon Typical Warnings, Character Study, Codependency, Descriptions of wounds, Guilt, Implied Murder, M/M, Thought Gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:55:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26642578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hibibun/pseuds/Hibibun
Summary: The door opens, Russell still not bothering to knock when he knows this is where the Informant will always be waiting by the telephone, until the day he isn't. He looks up from his book, sitting on the couch and pretending to hold an air of nonchalant surprise.“Who are you?”What an interesting question, coming from Russell that is. One that simply has the Informant offering him the same smile like always.“I’m the Informant, silly. Didn’t I already tell you that?”
Relationships: Informant/Russell Seager
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	Playing Your Role

**Author's Note:**

> the concept of what the informant is and how dependent he is on russell never leaves my head so i'm back here to talk about again.

Russell is coming.

The Informant already knows this, as he already knows many unwanted things in this world. It’s not so much that knowing alone is unpleasant, it’s his role after all—it’s the begrudging distance he’s made to keep.

For the curse to knowing is Russell won’t come to him until he absolutely needs him, and even then, the Informant can see in his eyes he doesn’t really want to know the answers. He asks them because he needs them.

His question today takes the Informant by surprise. It isn’t a needed question. One of curiosity, and seeping with an unusual yearning Russell only reserves for the residents of this little town. Though, the Informant supposes, he lives here too.

The door opens, Russell still not bothering to knock when he knows this is where the Informant will always be waiting by the telephone, until the day he isn't. He looks up from his book, sitting on the couch and pretending to hold an air of nonchalant surprise.

“Who are you?”

What an interesting question, coming from Russell that is. One that simply has the Informant offering him the same smile like always.

“I’m the Informant, silly. Didn’t I already tell you that?”

He looks frustrated. Confused. His gaze drops to the floor, no doubt thinking over how to rephrase his question. The edges of the Informant’s smile curls tighter, crueler.

“Who do you think I am, Russell?”

His memory draws back to the first day they met, Gardenia’s harmless joke and how Russell went along with it. The fear and confusion layered deep underneath his answer is stark for the Informant. His fingers want to pry open that wound and tug out all the tangled thoughts he’s buried deep in it. All of Russell is a rotting wound under the thin veneer of bruised, scarred skin. It’s his job to drag it out. To remind him of his sin. Teach him to feel guilt.

What a tiresome, painful task it is, being born to be despised.

Still, if Russell wants to understand—if he wants to be rehabilitated truly, then he needs him. More than anyone else in this town, the Informant is the only one who can grant him any kind of sense for all those thoughts, sins, and pain he stored deep within.

Even now, he looks at him like he doesn’t understand. The Informant is an abnormal, outside element. All their neighbors have stories and mean something. Even those from the Dreamsend Inc. have an explanation. The Informant is nothing like them, and never will be. He can never be anything other than what he is. And for that, he will never know anything other than the utter disdain directed his way.

Russell balls his fists, shaking as he gets closer. The Informant thinks he’s going to strike him, but it’s much too soon for that. Instead, he collapses next to him on the couch, grips the sleeve of his shirt and continues to shake. Does he understand what the Informant is? Can he accept that answer?

Will he ever grasp how much more he could be if he just accepted him properly?

The answer has yet to be determined, Russell isn’t sure if he’s going to be rehabilitated. The Informant hopes he does, because then he’ll be able to give more. He can be useful in the way Russell needs him to be.

In a quiet, hesitant voice, he asks him a question.

And dutifully, the Informant plays his role and provides an answer.


End file.
